


A Difficult Winter (Winter Soldier ff)

by Titanium_Heart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mutual Attraction, Neck Kissing, Regret, The Asset Has Feelings, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanium_Heart/pseuds/Titanium_Heart
Summary: Rosinate Rinisse Pierce - the daughter of Alexander Pierce, is more than an irresistible beauty. She is a tech expert and hacker who happens to help her father and the organisation he leads with all the programming and coding. But things get harder when the so-called asset aka the Winter Soldier begins to develop feelings for his superior's daughter, that too at the time when Rosinate decides to call it quit to assisting Hydra. Not just because she realises what she is doing is wrong but also because she too, starts to feel a thing for the attractive assassin which she knows is no good news to her or the winter soldier.EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY INCLUDING ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS EXCEPT FOR ROSINATE AND OTHERS THAT I MAY LATER ADD TO THIS STORY ( I MAY OR MAY NOT CREATE MORE CHARACTERS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES).I MERELY OWN MY IDEAS AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A FANFICTION BEFORE SO I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKE YOU FIND, BE IT GRAMMATICAL OR ANY OTHER. I'M ALSO SORRY IF IT DOES NOT TURN OUT TO BE GOOD. ANY SIMILARITY TO OTHER FANFICTIONS IS TOTALLY UNINTENTIONAL.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the events of Captain America The Winter Soldier.

Rosinate sat at the table in one of the busy but quiet rooms of the current base of Hydra. Her fingers constantly typing while her deep green eyes stayed glued to the computer screen. After a minute or two, a masculine voice from the door broke into her concentration, making her glance up.

"You seem like a really busy woman. Now don't you?" Rumlow asked, entering the room.

"Well, I'm just playing with my toys."

With a shaking head and a wide smile flashed across Rumlow's face, he made his way to the table Rosinate was working at and pulled out a chair, sitting face to face with her."What are you up to? The deactivation word?"

"Yep," Rosinate replied, still stuck to the laptop screen."Dad believes the sooner we get it done the better. In case of real emergencies, he does need something to shut down Bu-"

Rosinate paused right before she was going to mention the last word, making Rumlow tilt his face a bit. How could she forget? None of them were allowed to utter his actual name. Neither in his presence nor in his absence.

"To shut down the asset," she finally completed the sentence.

Rumlow nodded slightly.It would burn her up to call him that. An asset? Seriously? He was a human for god's sake. But even though she hated doing that, she had no choice.

Just when she was going back to what she was doing, the halls erupted with a sudden loud scream coming from the vault room. Which was followed by more noises. They both bolted up from their chairs and leapt out of the room. Both of them knew what that was. It was him. He must have had those flashbacks again. They sprinted through the halls until they reached the vault room where two men in white shirts and black bow ties stopped her at the door but let Rumlow in. Looking over their shoulders, she could see the winter soldier fighting hard with the agents who were trying to control him. Rumlow thundered in and quickly pointed a gun towards the assassin.

Rosinate groaned, trying to break free from the clutch of the two men. "Let me in!"

"Miss. Pierce, please understand. He is unstable again. It's too dangerous for you to go to him. We can't let you in."

"You're the one who need to understand! He won't hurt me. I'm the only one who can stop him. Hurting him will only make it worse!" She yelled at the men right before she managed to escape their grip and ran to the room. "Guys! No, stop! I got this."

"Rosinate, don-" Rumlow tried to stop her, only to fail in doing so. Rushing to the assassin, she started to stroke his face in order to comfort him.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Hey, it's alright," she said affectionately, constantly caressing his face. "Calm down. Everything is alright." The winter soldier looked at her. His smokey blue eyes met her green ones. Feeling the warmness Rosinate wanted him to receive through her touch, he lowered the pace of his breathing. He felt like home - something he only feels when she is with him. Because she treats him far differently from the way others treat him. And after a few seconds of the eyelock they both shared, he began to regain calmness. Rumlow raised an eyebrow. And he wasn't the only one. Her affectionate attempt to calm the asset down which actually succeeded, hit everyone with surprise.

"You okay?" she asked him solicitously. Her voice filled with concern. The assassin simply nodded, making Rosinate let out a sigh of relief. She rested her hand on his right arm, slightly pressing it. He didn't hesitate, even though he doesn't act so well behaved when anyone tries to touch him. Anyone except for her. Because he knows she would never hurt him. She tugged a few strands of his brown hair behind his ear and just kept staring at him for a while, as if his dangerously attractive eyes held her captive.

A minute or two afterwards, she realised what she was falling for, so she jerked her head slightly and cleared her thought before she got up to leave the room, followed by Rumlow. Her wavy brownish black hair bounced as she walked out of the room. The two men standing at the door cleared the way for Rosinate and Rumlow to leave.

"Well, even our asset cannot resist Miss beauty with brain, can he?" one of those two men said to the other.

"Watch your tongue," the second man alerted. "Unless you wanna get killed by Mr. Pierce."

The assassin kept watching her as long as she was visible in the view. From the hall, she turned back to cast one last swift glance at him while walking. Then gradually, she faded out of the winter soldier's sight. He looked away from the hall and leaned back his head. Wondering when he'll see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The asset was kept out of cryfreeze for a long while as they needed him for some important operations for the time being. Also his mind had not been wiped for as long as he could remember. He had to remember all the necessary informations regarding his current assignments. He would spend all his time in his vault, being frequently checked up by the doctors or getting his bionic arm fixed after every mission he had been given.

He could often get to see Rosinate from his cell as the rooms and the halls were visible through the transparent glasses of the place he was kept in. Most of the times, she would be seen working on computers, having discussions with her father or just simply talking with the others working over there. Sometimes he used to admire her as she smiled or laughed softly while chatting with those people. She had the most elegant smile any woman can ever have, that's what his mind would tell him. And her distinctive dimples could melt down even the coldest heart. Their gaze used to meet sometimes. And when it did, he simply looked away while her smile greeted him.

"He is not just some ordinary human being, you know," Rumlow cautioned. " He is HYDRA's most powerful weapon."

"He is not a weapon," Rosinate objected. "Weapons don't walk or talk. He does. He has a brain and a heart of his own."

"Which are controlled by us. You do know how Pierce is gonna react on us if something happens to you. You don't have to do this, our scientists are well skil–"

"Scientists can deal very well with serums and experiments and all. But programming is not their cup of tea. By any chance, if anything goes wrong, it can turn his whole brain into a mess. And we cannot afford that."

Rumlow opened his mouth again to dispute. Only to get interrupted by her face expressing "Don't". So he gave up, knowing that explaining her was same as beating a dead horse. Rosinate picked up her laptop and a small equipment which had wires and electrodes attached to it and headed out of the room, leaving Rumlow behind.

"And don't worry," Rosinate turned back. "He is no threat to me." With the last statement, she walked away.

As she trotted through the quiet halls, her heart began to pound. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. He surely stayed all calm whenever she was around. But that was in his normal state. When he is triggered, he can't even listen to his own mind. And that's exactly what she was about to face. In order to try those deactivation words, she had to activate him first. The thought itself sent butterflies in her stomach. However, that did not make her regret her decision about doing it all by herself. Because she knew that her father's minions would not be able to handle it any better. Of course she shouldn't utter all ten words unless she wanted herself to get strangled by him. Only the first four words. That would be enough. And then she would go for the word she was going to test on him.

She kept walking until she reached the entrance of the cell where her knees started to feel weak, There he was, occupied by some scientists and the crew of STRIKE. She drew their attention as she came in with her hands full. The assassin's eyes caught her curvy figure. She was wearing a black hoodie with brown T-shirt underneath and a pair of black leggings. He noticed the machine and the laptop Rosinate carried and figured out what was coming for him. He knew she was going to play with his mind for a while. But he was alright with it. He got used to it. Moreover, he trusted her.

"All of you can leave us alone now," she declared, looking at the faces all around the room."I'll be taking it from here."

All the men reluctantly left the room, knowing that arguing with her would be useless. She put down her things and sat down on a chair beside the assassin. He was so intimidating at the moment. Not knowing how to start, she simply smiled at him.

"Hey, tough soldier," she greeted."Look, you don't have to worry about what I'm going to do to you. Trust me, this won't be like the other stuff you go through."

The assassin was not convinced. Whatever she said, he braced himself for anything he was about to face. Rosinate opened the laptop and attached the device to it. Then she put her hands aside his bare shoulders and gently pushed them to make him lean down. That's what he liked about her the most. How she would always treat him with care and compassion. How she made sure she didn't hurt him unnecessarily.

She picked up the electrodes and attached them to the sides of his forehead. As she did so, her soft hair fell down on his face. His nose caught the fragrance of her hair and his skin felt its smoothness. He felt like stroking those beautiful soft locks. But she returned to her seat and started to type in the computer with her lean fingers.

"It's not gonna hurt at all, I promise. It will just bring some temporary changes to your behaviour. But I'm doing all this to help you."

"Help me?"

"You see, sometimes you lose control of yourself. What I'm gonna do will help you regain your calmness when that happens. I'm just gonna utter a few words and see how you react to them. It will be difficult but not painful."

He nodded.

"I'm really sorry but I have to fasten your hands, too. In case you try to hurt me. It's not because I don't trust you. It's because you could get unst–"

"Go on. I know what I'm capable of doing when I'm unstable. I don't want that either."

He would let her do whatever she found necessary to do. Because he didn't want to harm her. Not only because she was the daughter of his superior but also because he felt something for her. She was beautiful, she was warm, she was everything that gave him peace in this cold, lifeless world of him. And he had to admit, she was awesomely sexy.

'Alright," she sighed, facing the computer screen and rubbing her hands together before going back to typing again. "Let's get started."

Her whole body felt cold in fear, anxiety, whatever it was. Come on, Rose. You can do it. You have the guts. You can't runaway now. You're a brave girl. She encouraged herself before starting to raise her head above the parapet. At the same time, the assassin shut his eyes and leaned back, fastening the seatbelts to feel the pain consuming his head.

"Longing."

He slightly winced.

"Rusted."

He frowned, clenching his fist. Rosinate's heart started to pound as she uttered the next word.

"Seventeen."

The word squeezed his brain, making him let out a scream so loud that its sound waves could almost break down the walls. A tremor of fear rolled down the whole body of Rosinate. With a voice cracked in panic, she continued.

"Daybreak."

Completely consumed by anger, the metal arm of the uncontrollable soldier now broke free, sending chills down the spine of Rosinate. Her heart welled up, almost ready to pop out of her chest. This was the right time. If she had taken another one of those activation words out of her mouth, she would be strangled by this spine-chilling assassin for sure. This had to be the time for what she exactly came here for. Without wasting another fraction of second, she blurted out.

"Retreat."

His expression changed. The frowning stopped. Rosinate held her breath as she watched his wincing slowly fading away from his face until it wasn't there anymore. The assassin threw down his hands, his chest going up and down like the waves of water. Rosinate let out a sigh of relief as all her panic evaporated. She quickly removed the electrodes and freed his arms.

"How do you feel?" She whispered in a worried tone. A look of anxiety spreaded over her face.

"Relaxed."

"Thank god you're alright. It worked," she flashed a smile filled with comfort. "Did it hurt?"

He shook his head.

"See I told you," she said, shutting down her laptop and closing it. And just when she got up to leave, the Winter Soldier stopped her with an unexpected question.

"Why do you do this?"

Rosinate took her seat again, surprised by the question. She did not see that one coming.  
With a light smile flickered across her face, she asked, "Do what?"

"Be so nice to me."

Rosinate chuckled, even though she found it a good question herself. He was right. After all, he was like the coldest assassin in the history who happened to be a ghost story for all the people. And yet he never gave her the creeps. At least not until today, of course.  
She did not have a precise answer to this question.

"Well, you never gave me any reason to be harsh on you. Besides, I'm nice to everyone."

"You do know what I'm capable of. I can kill you if I want."

"Yeah I know. But I also know that you don't want to."

She was right. He would hate to even think of killing her. Let alone doing that. He liked her. He knew it didn't matter because sooner or later he was meant to forget all these. They would wipe his mind again, not leaving even the slightest trace of these beautiful memories. But he just couldn't resist her, as if she possessed some kind of magnetism that was pulling him towards her.

"You know I'm not used to such compassion," he muttered.

"Does it feel awkward?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "It feels good."

A soft affectionate smile played on her juicy lips, making her dimples appear. The moment passed as Rumlow and the other strike members entered the room in a body, making both turn to the entrance.

"Did it work?" Rumlow asked with his husky voice.

"Yeah," Rosinate answered. "Perfectly." She then turned her face back to the Winter Soldier.

"See you later soldier," she said with a slight grin.

He nodded. And after a last eye contact with the brunette assassin, she exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day in New York which made Rosinate reluctant to stay home. So she decided to go for an outing. But where could she go? Shopping malls? Not her thing. If it was about buying something, she could just order something online. Amusement park? Too boring. She didn't want relaxation, she wanted exploration. Exploration. The word rang a bell in her head. Smithsonian museum. Yes, that would be a great place to visit. Besides, she had never been there before.

She changed into a white ruffle layered top, peachy pink blazer, black jeans and a pair of nude high heeled shoes. Her makeup was as usual. Light smokey eyes and matte lipstick. After hanging a cross body clutch over her shoulder, she picked up her car keys and left the apartment.

The chilling atmosphere of the gigantic museum preoccupied her. She headed up to the second floor and walked through the maze of halls until she had to stop to make way for the stampede of kids who ran like crazy to the Captain America exhibit.

"Look! That's Captain America!" The little girl with brown hair exclaimed, pointing at a huge picture of Steve Roger.

"Wow, he is so cool!" The blonde kid said with his eyes wide open."I wanna be like him when I grow up."

A wide grin made it's way to Rosinate's full lips as she listened to the kids. With a look of curiosity which masked her face, she moved to the picture. The brightness of the screen made her eyes glow more than usual. They looked like two green marbles placed in white socket.

"What a hero," she murmured in a low tone. Following her small feet, she moved to the howling commandos section as a male voice droned on from the background. Captain America and his howling commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission: Taking down Hydra - The Nazi rogue science division. The last line pricked her head like a needle, leaving her thoughtful. Weren't they enemies to her father? To Hydra?

Despite all these questions playing in her brain, she could not deny how heroic they were. They did save tons of innocent people - the people who were victims of....Hydra. She was told that the work of Hydra is a gift to humanity. But her mind fell prey to contradiction. How is it possible to save humanity by killing humans? Hydra kills people.  
So wouldn't that mean they are the real enemies to mankind? But it can't be, she thought to herself. Or more likely, persuaded herself. Hydra has changed. It's not what it was.

All those thoughts and conflictions vanished from her head when her attention fell on the next glass panel. She did not need to be told who that was in the picture. Only she knew him with a personality that was far different from the one that was currently being shown and told. A smile played on her lips as her eyes took in his eye-catching features. She was dumbstruck by discovering two completely different personalities of the same person. As if they were twins who act different from one another. This guy had short hair while the one she knew had hair running down below his ears. She could see this one laughing along with Steve in the video while she didn't remember the last time she saw the other one smiling. This guy had enthusiasm filled in his smokey blue eyes whereas the eyes of the other one only reflected pain.

This guy went by Sergeant James Barnes whilst the other guy she knew was the Winter Soldier. Her heart welled up as she saw him in those video clips. Despite all these differences between their characteristics, they both had one thing in common. They both would take their responsibilities seriously. As both Winter Soldier and Sergeant Barnes, he was sincere about his missions, She was impressed. At the same time, part of her felt bad about him, too. She became sympathetic as she thought about the horrible things a person like that had to go through. But it wasn't up to her. There was nothing she could do except for treating him the best way she could. The thing is, it wasn't just a sympathy. It was something more and she could feel it. And as much as she wanted to ignore it, it consumed her vein by vein,

The night came around, painting the sky in black and sprinkling cluster of blazing stars like sparkles. Rosinate slipped into her sleepwear which were a pair of black capri leggings and padded camisole top in navy blue with pink outline which revealed her cleavage. She turned off the table lamp beside her bed and lay down, pulling the blanket over her.

She lost herself in the ocean of comfort as her body was dug into the soft and cozy bed. But her mind got occupied by thoughts. Thoughts about him. She wanted to avoid them. She was definitely not the type of girl who would easily fall for a guy just because he is hot. She had never been that type of girl. Not even in her high school days. She was too busy with coding and programming and stuff like that to think about things like dating or proms or cute boys. But she could tell that it was something beyond a stupid crush. It was an inexplicable feeling.

The more she tried not to think about him, the more it took control of her mind. Every moment that she spent with him, every time their eyes met, all those flashbacks started to pop up in her head. And then slowly, the visions started to get blurry, then they started fading, then it all became black.

And the next thing she knew, she woke to a warm touch of sunlight that tiptoed through the french window of her bedroom. She got up, became fresh, brushed her hair and went to kitchen for breakfast. As the waffles jumped out of the toaster, she took them out and put them on plate. While she was pouring carrot juice out of the pack and into her glass, her phone started to ring. Her eyes shifted from the glass to the screen of her phone. She put down the juice pack and picked up her phone.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning, honey. Where are you now?"

"Where else would I be at this hour? I'm having breakfast at home. Why, you need help?"

"Well I do actually. I have a meeting with the council this evening so I can't be there at the facility. So I want you to collect briefing from the asset for me. Of course I could get anyone for this task. But there is no one I can trust more than my daughter, can I?"

Alexander's words gave her a tingling sensation. She couldn't tell why but she felt good to receive this task. The thought about seeing Barnes took her mood to a level up. It was a couple of weeks ago when the last time she had met him. Without any second thought, she agreed.

"Sure, dad. I got no problem with this."

"And don't worry, you'll be safe because the strike team will be with you in case he wants to hurt you."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll be fine. You know me."

"Yes I do. That's why I worry. Anyway, let me know when you get it done."

"Sure. Bye, dad."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Rosinate arrived at the facility in evening. The STRIKE team wanted to escort her to the winter soldier but she refused. She hated being treated like a little girl who needed protection by some bodyguards around. She was strong and smart enough to protect herself in any kind of situations. Even if it meant dealing with the most dangerous assassin ever. She liked doing things her way. Others telling her how to get things done or making choices for her had always irritated her. She had worked her way to the sleeping quarters where a guard standing in the doorway unlocked the door for her to enter. How inhumane of them to lock him up like that! She thought to herself. But then again, it was all for the sake of safety. She went in and heard the door getting shut behind her.

Winter Soldier P.O.V

I heard a snapping sound that echoed in my room. It was a sound of the door being unlocked. Someone had entered. I didn't know who it was. I walked to the doorway with a skeptical feeling inside me. As soon as I noticed a figure coming in, I don't know why but I could not find any other way to react than grabbing the person's neck and shoving the body against the wall. But I was overcome by surprise as I figured out who it was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy, it's me," she shouted. It was her. How could I be so stupid? I was about to kill HER! I quickly removed my metal hand from her neck but did not move my body that was pressed against hers yet. Marks of my fingers were already visible in her neck. She choked slightly. I hated myself for doing this. But I could not let go of my instinct of behaving in an erratic way whenever someone approached me. If only I could express how sorry I was to hurt her. And it was not only because she was Pierce's daughter. It's because she was special to me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. But it wasn't enough to show how much I regretted my action. The room was not so bright but my eyes could still scan her clearly under the ceiling lights. She was wearing a black sheer lace shirt with long sleeves. The black camisole she was wearing underneath was visible due to the transparency of the shirt. She did not leave her curls open as usual. Instead they were tied into a high ponytail. It's amazing how someone could be so cute and yet so hot at the same time. But that's how she is. Our bodies were so close that my chest could feel her soft breasts. A sensual feeling filled my veins. And I could tell that she felt that too. I got carried away and brought my lips even closer to hers.

"Soldier," she said as she suddenly jerked her body just when our lips were going to touch each other which made me shake slightly and come back to my senses."Dad wanted a mission report from you. So he sent me." She muttered, still leaning against the wall. Her eyes fell on her arm where I was holding her with my flesh-and-bone hand, so I took my hand off her arm and finally moved back my body from hers. I filled her in with all the details and she grasped every word of it. After we were done, a light smile crept into her face.

"Alright," she sighed."I guess that's all. Take a rest. I'll just inform dad about your work. Goodbye, tough guy." She was going to leave when something inside me compelled me to get up and hold her wrist to stop her, making her twirl back to me.

"Wait," I said. She looked at me with a surprised expression. "Can't you stay for a little more?" I had no idea what got into me to do such a stupid thing. But I really didn't want her to leave. She was stunned at my unusual action, facing some difficulty in absorbing what she just heard. She almost opened her mouth to say something when a sound came from the door as it got unlocked and I let go of her wrist when a guard appeared in. She turned her head to the guard, my eyes fell on the guard too when they followed her gaze.

"Miss.Pierce, the crew needed you for some work," the guard informed with a gentle voice.

"Tell them I'm coming in a few minutes."

"They called you now."

"Yes I heard you," she said in an annoyed way. The guard left the room and she switched her gaze to me again with a sad look. "I'm sorry," she whispered. My face showed no sign of reaction except for being serene. She laid her hand on my face and gave a sad smile before pressing a kiss on my cheek which electrified my whole body. "Have a good sleep," those were her last words before leaving.

Third person P.O.V

As Rosinate was driving her way back home, she was passing by an alley where two reckless guys who looked like they were around their late twenties were harassing a young girl who was probably a teenager. With her eyes narrowed, Rosinate stopped the car and stormed out of it.

"Please I beg of you," the girl with straight blonde hair pleaded. Waterfall of tears flowed down her cheeks. "Take whatever you want, just let me go."

"Yeah, right," one of the guys, the bald one chuckled evilly, pinning the poor girl against the wall. "Do I look like a fool to you, little kitty? That I would find such a hot chick in this time of the night and just let go?" The girl was trembling in fear.

"Oh come on, Paul," the brown haired guy spoke for the first time. "Enough with the chitchats, I'm getting bored. Just start the fun."

"You're right," the bald one replied. "Come on, sweety. Let's see how pretty you look without these clothes." The girl spat on his face making his face get red in anger.

"Hey!" The brown haired guy snarled. The bald guy gave a menacing look at the girl.

"Alright, I'm done playing nice," the bald guy slapped her hard and made her fall on the ground.

"Hey! Show some respect you dirty cockroach!" Rosinate grabbed the guy by his jacket and sent him flying to the ground with her punch. After that she rushed to the girl to help her up. The bald guy was still lying on the ground with blood oozing out of his nose. He was unable to get up. But the brown haired guy went after Rosinate but just when he laid his hand on her shoulder, she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder, knocking him down really hard. Horrified by her actions, both of the guys got up and ran away, fighting the difficulty of walking.

"What are you doing here at this time, girl?" Rosinate asked as she helped her get up.

"I was just returning from a friend's place when these men appeared out of nowhere. Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you..."

"You're welcome. Just be careful from now on." Rosinate was helping the girl put all her things which were scattered around back into her purse when she noticed a small index book with her name on it. It was Rachel Brown. She frowned as her eyes fell on the name. The girl took the purse from her hand and got up along with Rosinate.

"Hey, are you...Colonel Xander Brown's daughter?" She asked the girl curiously.

"Yeah. He is returning tonight after six months! I can't wait to go home and welcome him," the girl beamed. Rosinate became thoughtful. A tornado travelled through her stomach as she realised that she was talking to a girl who was the daughter of the man who was the recent mission of the winter soldier. And this poor girl and her family were still unaware of it.

"What's your name by the way?" Rachel asked.

"You can call me Rose," she replied with an unwilling smile. Rachel gestured to stop a taxi that was passing by them. She smiled at Rosinate before getting inside the cab.

"Thanks again, Rose."

"No prob."

The taxi left, leaving Rosinate lost in her thoughts. She became sympathetic as she imagined how that girl and her family were going to feel when they would find out that their loved one was never returning again. It made her heart drop. And once again, she was consumed by her confusions.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander and his daughter were having dinner together at Alexander's place. They wanted to have a father-daughter moment which they hardly get. They sat at the dinner table facing across each other.

"I don't understand why you need to stay in another place when we both live at the same city," Alexander said.

"Dad, we talked about this," Rosinate sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a sixteen year old kid. I'm 22 and if I don't learn to be independent now, when will I?"

"Alright, alright. I give up."

Alexander noticed his daughter thinking something inside her head while she was picking at her string beans.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, chewing food in his mouth.

"Dad....well I was just thinking...are you sure what we are doing is right?"

"You're taking about Hydra," Alexander nodded. Rosinate looked down on her plate. 

"I do understand your point, Rose. Doing the right thing can be confusing and complicated."

"You get so many people killed, innocent ones," she said with a soft tone. 

"In wars, we lead armies to battles and they die. But do we say they got killed? Or do we say they became martyred?" 

"But dad still-"

"We're not having any more discussion in this topic," she was cut off by Alexander. This time, there was a hint of strictness in his voice. Rosinate sighed, knowing that there was no use of having this conversation. Alexander's serious expression soon turned into a light smile. "Let's talk about other things, shall we?" They spent rest of the dinner time having small chitchats and later Rosinate returned to her apartment.

Next morning, at a coffee shop, Rosinate was working on a programme that she recently came up with. The keys of the laptop constantly clicking and tapping as she typed in numbers and letters. She was wearing a long sleeved navy blue loose t shirt with black prints which complemented her fair complexion. And the rays of sunlight caressed her shiny brunette hair, making them shine even brighter. The coffee shop was not so busy at that moment. Only one or two couples were there. There was an LED tv attached to a wall which was positioned in a way so that everyone could watch it. Right now, it was showing news, a particular one that caught Rosinate's eyes and attention.

It was the news of the death of Colonel Brown. They were showing his family mourning at his death. Rachel was there. Her face was painted with an extremely sad expression. Rosinate felt her stomach getting twisted. Her lips were pursed with her brows furrowed. She felt sorry for them - a lot. Right after that, a figure appeared in front of her, blocking the view of the TV. It was a girl with blue eyes and short caramel hair. She sat next to Rosinate, grinning at her.

"Hey, Ashley," Rosinate greeted her excitingly, followed by her dimples.

"Hey. Wow look at you," Ashley's eyes studied Rosinate's features from top to bottom in her sitting position. "You're getting gorgeous everyday, girl." Her grin changed into an eye rolling when she noticed Rosinate still concentrated on her typing. "But you know, it makes me cry to see you wasting your youth in these stupid machines." Rosinate let out a sigh as a response showing "not again". 

"Hey, I know this really hot guy you would lov-" 

"Please don't." Ashley was cut off by Rosinate raising her hand.

"Why you already like someone?"

Rosinate stopped typing at this question. The thought of the winter soldier popped up in her mind. She suddenly remembered when he stopped her and wanted her to stay longer. But Ashley's voice broke in her provoking thoughts.

"Hello?" Ashley snapped her fingers in front of Rosinate's eyes, making her head shake. "Anybody there? I asked you a question."

"Yes, I do, Happy?" Rosinate snapped, regretting and wondering why she said that.

Ashley raised her eyebrows with eagerness, curiously moving closer to Rosinate. "Really, Rose? Who is he? Do I kno-"

"No, you don't. And you don't have to know him."

Ashley frowned, parting her lips with a questioning expression. "What? But why? I wann-"

"I can't tell you."

"Fine," Ashley shrugged. "If you wanna keep it a secret, your wish. But do let me know if anything happens between the two of you. You know what I mean." 

With a sly smirk in her face, Ashley winked. Rosinate rolled her eyes. Like that was really going to happen. Ashley got up, smiling at Rosinate, "See ya."

After waving at her as she left, Rosinate became busy with her thoughts again. She couldn't tell what confused her more. Is it the question that why he wanted her to stay or is it the unusual request coming from him in the first place. Let's just forget it. But should I ? She thought within her busy mind. She could not forget it even if she wanted to. Because the truth is, she actually felt bad for the winter soldier. She did want to stay. He asked for her support and she was really eager to give it. So she decided she would meet him tonight. Besides, it wouldn't be so hard to come up with an excuse so that they would let her meet him.

Daytime had vanished, letting night welcome the city. Rosinate, wearing a black long sleeved cardigan over a ruffled peacock colored top showed up at the Hydra base. A STRIKE agent noticed her and greeted her. "Evening, Rose. It's a good thing you showed up. We are facing some glitches in this technology stuff. Maybe you can take a good look at it."

"Sure. Umm.. how is the asset responding to all the programming? Any unusual behaviour from him lately?" She definitely didn't mean any of the words she just uttered. But she had to make her conversation as casual as possible to avoid any sort of doubts.

"Not really. He seemed to be doing fine. In fact, our doctors are checking on him. You can go have a look."

Her heart bounced at these words. She didn't expect it to be that easy, She thought she would have to deal with those things like "please don't" and "it's too dangerous" all over again. But maybe they had finally learned that it is useless to dispute with her. She nodded and worked her way to the room where they would usually keep him during all the checkups or wiping process. As she was going to enter, the doctors were coming out, greeting Rosinate as they noticed her. They closed the door, leaving only the assassin and her in the room. She looked through the transparent windows to see if anybody was around, but there wasn't.

The winter soldier was sitting on the treatment chair, surrounded by machines and monitors. As the room was huge and the entrance she made was from behind him, he didn't know she was there in the room until she appeared before her. He randomly glanced up to see who it was but the glance became a bit more attentive when he found out it was her. Her lips stretched out a light smile when their gazes met. He looked down again while Rosinate was taking a seat beside him. 

"You alright?" She asked softly.

His answer was a simple nod. Not sure of how to take the conversation further, she went straight to the point and asked, "Why did you ask me to stay longer last night?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Like that's convincing enough," she said. Seeing him not answering, she touched his flesh-and-bone hand. "Come'on. You can talk to me."

"My name is Bucky," he muttered. 

It took Rosinate by surprise. "What?"

"My name is Bucky, isn't it?" He looked at Rosinate.

Still consumed by the shock, Rosinate nervously nodded as she could not find any other way to respond.

"I keep having these visions. I just can't make anything of them." Rosinate kept listening to him with concern. "These visions...flashbacks...whatever they are...they hurt my mind. It's too painful."

Rosinate laid his hand on his cheek. "It's alright. Just make sure you don't let them know about all these or-"

"They'll wipe my mind," he completed her sentence, holding her hand which she laid on his cheek. "I know that. I'm used to all these. These things that they do to me. I'm used to being a machine to them. But you're the only person I get peace from."

Rosimate looked at her affectionately as he continued, looking into her eyes. "You are the one who gives me what I need. Comfort. You make me feel like a human. Like a man. That's why I asked you to stay"

Rosinate slid her hand from his cheek to his shoulder until she reached the scars which was there from where his bionic arm started. She caressed the scars, glancing at them. Just when was about to say something, her mouth was grabbed by the lips of the winter soldier. Part of her which wanted to push him away became numb and she went with the kiss, running a high temperature of sensuality. Her fingers ran through his soft chocolaty strands of hair. The two brunettes were taken over by enthusiasm through both their bodies and spirits.

With their lips still glued to one another, Rosinate got up from her seat and sat on the same chair Bucky was now leaning against. He pressed her body tighter against his and she could feel the strength of his body which cannot be felt while making out with a human of normal strength. But this unusual strength did not bother her and neither did his cold metal arm. But Bucky still tried to control his energy even though it was too difficult because he didn't want to break her in half. They stroked each other's hair while deepening their passionate kiss. Frequent moans kept coming out of both of them. 

Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had this much pleasure. It was like all of this was happening for the first time. He craved for more so he left her lips and went for her neck. He kissed passionately everywhere on her neck until he reached her collar bones,  burying his head deeper into them. Immensely provoked by passion, Rosinate lifted his head up and pulled his lips back to hers. He slid down her cardigan, exposing her elegant snaky arms. They kept pulling each other closer, pressing their bodies harder against each other. Their arms were wrapped around each other in such a way that it was hard to tell which hands belonged to whom and their mouths sank deeper into the others'. And the best part was, there was no agent or doctor or scientist anywhere around the room to ruin their beautiful moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"There you go, ma'am," the waitress gently smiled as she served Rosinate a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks, Missy," Rosinate returned her smile.

"Just asking. Are you alright?" Missy slightly frowned at her with concern. "That's the third cup of coffee you have ordered." Roisnate smiled a lifeless smile as she drew back some of the strands of her hair.

"Oh it's nothing? I'm just having a really bad headache." Missy nodded and went back to work. After she left her alone, Rosinate let out a deep sigh, resting her head on her hand as a huge wave of frustration hit her. She didn't lie when she said she was having a headache. But she did when she said it was nothing. Her mind felt like a mess full of painful thoughts. She remembered her meeting with the colonel's daughter. The news of the death flashed into her mind. She could recall the mourning faces of his family. Even a voice played in the background. It was the one from the museum talking about the terrible things Hydra had done. She was sinking deeper into the visions, feeling her brain getting squeezed. And she could not take this anymore when the last memory popped up. 

She had made out with the most powerful assassin of Hydra! How could she let that happen? It made her blood run cold while thinking what could have happened if they were caught. But it was Bucky she was more worried about rather than herself. She knew they wouldn't stop punishing him until they drew the life out of him. And she just couldn't have let that happen. Because as much as she regretted it, she did have feelings for him. But the best thing to do was to conceal them inside her. She knew they didn't have a future together and she also realised what she actually had been doing all along. So after taking a deep breathe, she finally arrived at a conclusion. This is it. It was time to put an end to all of this.

\-----

"I wanna quit, dad," Rosinate stood leaning against the large transparent window with her arms crossed over her chest. Alexander sighed and got up from the sofa, walking towards her daughter whose gaze slid from outside the window to him.

"Emotions are our greatest enemy, sweetheart," he said. "But I'm surprised to see that they got to someone like you."

"It's not just that," she shook her head, looking at the ground. "I want to move forward in my life, try other things."

"Well, since this is your decision I have nothing to say. It's your life. And it really is kind of dangerous for you stay in this," he nodded. "Got any future plans?"

Rosinate shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of thinking of finding a job in any IT firm."

Alexander smiled. "Hmm. Not bad. There is no doubt you'll succeed. But it has been really helpful so far to have you with us."

Rosinate gave a reluctant smile. "But there is something I needed to do before I leave."

She needed to see him for the last time. She didn't know how she would face him after what happened between them. But there were a lot of things she needed to put back in place. The winter soldier had already expressed what he felt for her in his way. So he needed to be explained that they can't be together. He needed to know that this was for his own good. She would hate to see them torture him. For her what she was going to do was the most difficult thing she had ever gone through. And the only thing that made her regret leaving Hydra was him.

There she was in the Hydra base in grey blazer jacket with black blouse underneath and she had her snaky chest length hair running down - her signature dress up. She was backing up datas from her computer to a flash drive and piling up some files like a school kid putting everything back after classes are over. She glanced up as an agent showed up. "I can't keep these with me anymore cause you won't be seeing me here from now on," Rosinate got up and handed the files and the drive to him. The agent gave a confused look to which she answered, "I'm not working here anymore." The agent nodded, being slightly surprised.

A scream came from the hall - it was the scream she was familiar with. She parted her lips in concern and was almost going to take her first footstep to run to the vault. But the agent stopped her, "It's not that, Miss Pierce." Being puzzled, she tilted her face. The agent cleared her confusion, "He is not unstable. He is being wiped."

"What?" She whispered in a huge shock.

"He was starting to regain his memories for staying out so long and getting all hysterical. So this wiping has been ordered by Pierce. He will soon be put back to cryfreeze."

The last sentenced pierced through her heart like a wooden stake. She was aware of the fact that he had started to remember things but she chose to keep it a secret from them. But she didn't know this is how it would turn out. She could no longer stop her face from showing how staggered she was, "No way!"

The agent frowned, not understanding her reaction. Rosinate figured out she reacted too much so she cleared her throat and managed to come up with something to hide that. "I mean, what if he is needed again?"

The agent replied, "He won't be. We are kinda done with him for the time being." The man left, walking past her as she broke down. She knew sooner or later this could be coming. But she didn't want this to strike like this. If she could not be with him at least she should have been given a chance to say a warm goodbye. 

She entered the vault room, taking difficult steps as if her legs refused to move. Her face was wearing a gloomy expression. There were doctors walking around the room and some men working with the wiping machine. She returned their greetings with an unwilling smile before her eyes finally fell on the usually quiet soldier, sitting on the chair like a robot as his face showed no emotions. He turned his gaze to her but this time there was something different about his gaze. It wasn't as welcoming as it used be every time she showed up in the room before. 

Her heart dropped as he looked away after his eyes met her. She knew he no longer remembered her. Trying hard to stop her lips from quivering, she left the room. As she walked through the halls, she wiped a single tear running down her cheeks while she heavily sighed. As she came out of the hall, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks, "Did that break your heart?"

She turned around to face the man who was smirking at her, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Don't act with me, Rosinate," Rum!ow said, shaking his head as he walked closer to her. "You know very well what I mean. You think I'm stupid that I wouldn't notice you gazing into the eyes of your prince charming? Being all lovey with him every time? Not to mention that night."

Her deep green eyes blinked rapidly with her eyebrows knitted together as Rumlow looked straight at her. "I guess Pierce shouldn't have let his emotional little girl work here in the first place," he chuckled as he passed her by. "Agent Rumlow," Rumlow stopped walking and turned back as Rosinate called out his name. Rosinate turned around and started to take her steps forward. "Don't worry. This emotional little girl won't be coming here from tomorrow," she stopped when she was a few inches close to him. With a teasing smile, she continued, "I just wanted to say a decent goodbye."

Rumlow gave another annoying smirk before her smile changed into a dirty look and she knocked him down with a swift punch. A few drops of blood coming out of his nose fell on his hand and he fumed at her. "You were right, though," Rose nodded, looking down at Rumlow. "He never should have let me work here." She gave him an infuriating look before she left with her black high heels clicking against the floor.

"Crazy young woman," Rumlow spat out.


	6. Final Chapter

Moving on wasn't easy for Rosinate. The memories were haunting her every night. So she shifted to D.C. leaving all the pain behind. Two years had passed and new things came into her life. She made a fresh start, taking a job as a software expert. She didn't want to look back but there were times when the thoughts struck her head. Otherwise, everything else was fine. She even got to know Steve, became good friends with him.

She was going straight until the horrors began once again. The news of the helicarriers and the SHIELD collapsing that spread everywhere confirmed her that she had made the right decision to leave. But the worst part for her was the death of her father. She knew he probably didn't die a hero but he was a good father and the only family she had. Of course he was the one who invited his own doom. None of this would have happened if he had given up his poisonous dream. It took her a while to absorb all these but she finally managed to come to terms with her grief.

However, she was now up for a new quest. The end was near for Hydra. She knew The Avengers would clean up whatever was left of them. But she was the one who had to find their so-called asset. She had learned in her own way that the Winter Soldier was now missing. He was probably hiding out somewhere and she felt an undeniable urge to find him before he could get captured by wrong people once again. With her technology expertise, it would not be so difficult. But this would be a lot easier if she had more help.  
But who would be willing to be the enemy of their own country by assisting her in finding the ghost that was a threat to their lives.

Besides, if anyone found out that she had once been in this organisation, she was sure to find an invitation to prison - an invitation she would not be able to refuse though there was a very small chance of that happening since she had no record of working there. However, one day while she was engaged in her regular headstand pushups, help had finally knocked at the door. She put on a navy blue hoodie over her black sport bra before heading for the door. As she twisted the doorknob and pulled it, she found a blonde man with icy blue eyes standing.

"Steve?" Her rosy lips tilted, wearing a confused expression in her face.

"Won't you ask me to come in?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled as she opened the door wider to let him in. His eyes were dancing around, taking in the interior of the apartment as Rosinate closed the door behind him. "How are you?"

"As usual," Steve replied, looking back at her while she was coming towards him from the door. "That's a question I should be asking you."

"Oh I'm fine," she said with an assuring look. "Look, I know this won't make any difference and it's meaningless to even say it but I'm sorry about everything my father did. Trust me, I am. It's just.." Her voice trailed off. "I know he was not what people thought he was, but he was all I had."

"I understand," he said in a gentle tone, look of sincerity spreading over his face - to which she responded with a sad smile. "If you had told me that you knew his truth all along, the damage would be comparatively low."

Her expression changed into a puzzled look. A shock passed through her body. What could he possibly be talking about? Had he figured out? "You can't hide it, Rose. I found out about your past."

She let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. Defending herself was pointless so she didn't even try. "So I guess you'll be arresting me now."

"I would if I were a part of SHIELD," he said, nodding his head. "But I'm an Avenger and Avengers are different from SHIELD. We believe in giving people chances."

Rosinate gave him a questioning look, her eyebrows furrowing as Steve continued, "You're a brilliant girl, Rose. And I'm sure that's the reason why you left Hydra. But don't worry. No one knows about it except for me and my team. And we're keeping it that way."

"But why?" She asked with curiosity reflecting on her face. "Why would you do this?"

Steve put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stepped closer to her. "We're dataminig the files of Hydra. But in spite of having experts like SHIELD agents and Stark, we still can't get access to some of them. They are encrypted by a very smart head. I know it's you. So it's you who can remove the encryptions. I need you to help us take down the remaining of Hydra. And I need your help to find someone too - an old friend."

The last sentence hit her head. She did not need to be told who he was talking about. She kept listening to him as he spoke, "I'm sure that with your intelligence combined with the one of Stark and his technologies, our team can get to a who!e new level. You can think of it as a recruitment."

His words took her by surprise. She was hooked by the word "recruitment". A word like this was not to be taken lightly. He was talking about working with the Avengers. She could not believe what she was being asked. "And you are ready to trust me after everything that happened?"

"I always trust my friends," he replied. "And besides, I know you don't want to take up the mantle of your father. If you did you would have done it by now. Take your time to decide." Finishing the last words, he left.

Rosinate started to think. It would be stupid of her to refuse his request. After, it was coming from Captain America! Moreover, she actually found someone who was looking for the same person as she was. She finally had a chance to succeed in her goal. She had no hesitation in accepting this.

\---------

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Banner asked, sitting next to Natasha on couch who had a thoughtful expression just like the rest all who were currently present in the Stark tower.

"Just tell me if anything goes wrong and I'll take the full responsibility," Steve answered, standing beside Tony. "Come'on, just give her a chance. I know we won't regret it."

"I got no objection to this," Clint added to their conversation and shifted his eyes on Tony who started to speak, "She sounds kind of interesting to me. I don't see any problem sharing my toys with her."

"Well, that sounds fun," a female voice broke in the room which made all of them turn back their heads. They found a girl standing with a grin followed by dimples on her cheeks. She was wearing a scarlet blazer with black top underneath. Her coffee coloured hair was tied into a ponytail. Steve smiled and started to step forward, the others following him. "Guys, that's her," Steve introduced her to everyone. "And Rose, this is the Avengers."

"You guys need no introduction," Rosinate chuckled. "It's really nice to meet you all." They exchanged greetings with each other and shook hands."Welcome to the Avengers, Rose." Steve smiled genuinely which Rosinate returned and asked, "When do we start?"

—The End—  
*The character of Rosinate Pierce is inspired by Oracle from Batman comics.*

SO THE STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETE. I KNOW IT'S A BIT TOO SMALL BUT I JUST WANTED TO GO STRAIGHT WITH MY IDEAS WITHOUT ANY UNNECESSARY DETAILS AND DEVELOPMENT. AND I'M ALSO CREATING IT'S SEQUEL. BUT THE PROBLEM IS I WANT TO SYNC THE STORY WITH THE STORYLINE OF THE MOVIES. AND AFTER WATCHING CIVIL WAR, WE DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT'S NEXT FOR BUCKY. SO I HAVE TO WAIT FOR TWO MORE YEARS TO FIND OUT AND THAT'S WAY TOO LONG. SO I'M CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT TO DO. IT WOULD BE EASIER IF I HAD SOME HINTS OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO BUCKY. SO I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP GUYS. PLEASE PASS YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESSIONS IN THE COMMENTS. AND IF YOU GUYS KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT WHAT'S NEXT FOR BUCKY, IT'S EVEN BETTER. BY THE WAY, I ALSO WANT TO MAKE SOME CHANGES TO ROSINATE'S HAIRCUT IN THE NEXT STORY. LET ME KNOW IT YOU HAVE SOME COOL IDEAS. I WAS THINKING OF WAVY SHOULDER LENGTH HAIR WITH SIDE SWEPT BANGS LIKE GWEN STACY'S FROM THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2.


End file.
